The Engagement
by BeautifulLife123
Summary: Annabeth is getting engaged to Luke and Percy arrives there as a guest. Will Annabeth and Percy reunite or will they get separated forever? Rated K because of a swear word.


**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone! I am back with a new fanfiction. I hope you will like it :)**

 **Please ignore grammatical errors.**

 **Note:- All the characters belong to the author of Percy Jackson i.e Rick Riordan**

 _Percy POV_

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. It must be the mail.. I got up and found a pile of envelopes near the door.. I picked them up and began searching for a letter directed to me.. I came across a pink envelope on which my address was written with the handwriting very familiar to me. I hurriedly opened it and saw the card. On it was written _Annabeth engaged to Luke._

I lost my balance. I felt like something broke inside me. I am pretty sure it's my heart. She is getting engaged to Luke today.. _How can she do this to me? Is she really happy?_ Many more questions were there in my mind. I checked the time. It is 9 am. Annabeth's engagement is at 8pm. Okay if she wants this then I will be there. If she is strong enough to send me the letter then I am strong enough too to go there. I am ready...

 _Annabeth POV_

I sighed. Everybody is so happy. But I am? I always fake smile around people but I know.. My heart knows I can never be happy without him. I have sent him an invitation but I am not sure if he will come or not. Oh Gods help me. If it wasn't for my parents, I would have never agreed to marry. I delayed the marriage a bit by insisting on having an engagement ceremony.

Suddenly Piper came in. "Come on come on! There are not even 3 hours left! We have to get you ready."

"I will be ready in a minute." I said faking a smile

"Do you know how creepy your fake smile is? It gives me goosbumps."Piper replied

"I am smiling. I am-"But I was cut off

"No you're not! You are just pretending to be." Piper scolded me.

"But I can't back off now. Everyone is ready." I said

"It's just an engagement!"

"Shut Up! I can't back off now. Just let's get ready." I said getting agitated.

We started getting ready for the 'big' event. I just hope Percy comes..

 _Percy POV_

I parked my car outside the given venue. I went inside and saw her in a beautiful white knee length dress. Her hair were let loose and her princess curls were looking as beautiful as ever. But only if.. Only if she had dressed up for me.

Our eyes met. These beautiful grey eyes were filled with sadness. Oh God. Give me the courage to talk to her.. Then, that basturd Luke came, held her waist and took her to the dance floor.

The sight was unbearable. Luke slow danced with Annabeth for what seemed like a forever. I got so angry, I crushed the wine glass in my hands. I then went to the bar and started drinking..

Finally I got the courage to go up to her and talk to her.

"Annabeth?" I said.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw me.

"I don't know how I look. Everybody gets scared after looking at me." I joked

"I am not scared of you. I am scared for you." She said tears welling up in her eyes

"shh shh.. Don't say like that. Or else I will think you are still worried about me" I replied. I don't have a control on my tongue right now.

"What was the need of drinking this much?" She asked

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Congratulations! Just stay happy. Always." I said.

"Percy-"She could not complete her sentence. Piper called her and Luke on the stage to exchange rings.

Annabeth and Luke climbed the stage. Luke took her hand and was going to slip the ring in her finger.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My heart which was only broken was now shattered. I lost my balance again. I fell and passed out.

 _Annabeth POV_

A _thud_ sound caught my attention and I saw my Percy falling.

"PERCY!" I shouted and ran to him. "Percy! Get up please."I pleaded but it had no effect on him. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him to get up. I made him get into the car and drove him back to his place. I dragged him to his bedroom and made him lye there. He was gaining consciousness.

"A-An-Annabeth?"He stuttered.

" Yes. Yes I am here." I repied.

"You are here. Please don't go away. Never go away from me." He said half conscious.

"Percy... I told you not to drink so much. You scared the shit out of me." I whispered tears streaming down my face.

"I am sorry. I just came there to congratulate you and I ruined your special day. Please forgive me Annabeth. I am sorry. I can't understand what happened but when I saw him slipping that ring in your finger... It pained so much I thought I will die." Percy continued gripping my hand tighter.

"Please Percy.. Don't say this.. It hurts me too.."I said crying on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for what I had done Annabeth. Not now, but before that. I realized my mistake but it was too late. Will you marry me Annabeth? I swear I will never leave you because now you are a part of me. I love you more than my life. Please.."Percy pleaded but his eyes told me that he was speaking the truth and he was aware of what he was saying..

"Yes. I will. Don't worry about mom and dad. I will convince them. I love you too. Just don't leave me again." I smiled at him. We wiped my tears and smiled.

"Never"

 **That's it guys. I hope you like my story and I also hope it doesn't get too dramatic. If it was I am sorry for it. Please do review it and add it to your favorites if you liked it. Thank you! and Bye!**


End file.
